


Lofty

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follow up to Henrik





	Lofty

Hi this is not the end of the series but there is going to be a time jump between this part and the next. Also the next part won't be up for a while sorry

Lofty  
Lofty was looking at his phone for the 10th time hoping that dom had messaged him with the result of the meeting. He remembered what it was like for him not knowing if he still had a job after diane's death but lofty couldn't understand why dom wouldn't do everything he could to save his career, being a doctor meant everything to dom and lofty was worried what dom would do if he couldn't practice medicine anymore. Lofty texted dom again asking if he was ok and then went back to work. It was a couple of hours later when lofty was called into hassen's office.  
Hassen "nurse Chiltern please come in"  
Lofty "mr. Hassen is this about dom's hearing?"  
Hassen "yes I have tried to contact mr. Copeland but was unable to, so I was hoping you could pass on the good news"  
Lofty "of course, so does this mean dom get to keep his job"  
Hassen "fortunately yes, at first the panel were insisting on Mr. Copeland writing a apology letter but I have manged to convince them to forgo the letter, but the period of Mr. Copeland's probation has been extended to 12 months in exchange"  
Lofty "thank you so much, can I ask do you know why he did it? I mean dom has just shut down emotionally since this all began and he won't talk to me"  
Hassen "mr. Copeland's reasons are his own but I suggest you just be there for him and not push for answers"

Dom was sat on the couch with a bottle of wine watching old episodes of ER when lofty arrived home.  
Lofty "hey I've been trying to get hold of you all afternoon"  
Dom "I know but I didn't want to argue again about me being a fool again"  
Lofty "well you're in luck because hassen has saved your job and you don't have to apologize" dom looked up at this.  
Dom "your sure?"  
Lofty "yea well your probation will be extended but you still have a job"  
Dom "that's great news"  
Lofty "I know so I bought a take away curry to celebrate"  
Dom "thanks"  
Lofty "why aren't you doing cartwheels, I thought you would be happy"  
Dom "I am happy, believe me but this has brought up a lot of painful memories and I just need time to process it all" lofty came over and sat beside dom and put his hand on dom's knee.  
Lofty "hey whatever it is I'm here for you"  
Dom "thanks but I just want a nice quiet night with my husband and not think about it"  
Lofty "then that's what you will get"


End file.
